The overall goals of the Analytical Biochemistry Facility and Service Core are to assist other investigators in the development and validation of new methods, to provide training to students and postdoctoral fellows in other laboratories, and to afford access to the equipment and expertise necessary to conduct studies requiring the isolation, identification, and quantification of metabolites, covalent adducts, and proteins/peptides. Advanced courses in Mechanisms of Toxic Action (ETX 214 Hammock/Denison) and Toxicant and Drug Metabolism (VMB 253) provide didactic background for students and researchers interested in metabolism and analytical applications in toxicology. More importantly, the Core laboratories provide an environment in which graduate students from other investigators' labs receive training in methods development and application of analytical techniques to health-related problems. A list of students who have done projects in the Analytical Biology and Protein Structure or Metabolism and Analytical Chemistry Core laboratories is included. The Core also provides access to the materials and equipment necessary to run analyses on a routine basis. For assays needing high-throughput analysis the Core has developed immunoassays. Finally, the Core laboratories have actively recruited undergraduate and high school students from ethnically under represented groups to provide these individuals with an exposure to laboratory research.